Feed My Problems
by LazyT90
Summary: Naruto, whose sent on a mission by lady hokage, arrives to Suna to give the Kazekage a secret scroll. When he does though, things fire up when Gaara asks the clueless blonde a simple favor.


*** GaaNaru: Feed My Problems***

Gaara was sitting down in his big oval office, working on some papers that needed to be turned into Kankuro so that he could go on his next mission and a whole bunch of other papers for others in the sand village.

Naruto was assigned by Tsunade herself, to give Gaara some important papers regarding the Akatsuki. They needed his opinion since he was the Kazekage after all.

Once Naruto reached the sand village, he leaped from roof top to roof top until he reached the Kazekage's building. He opened the large doors and walked inside, up the stairs, and soon was right in front of Gaara's office. He knocked on the wooden doors until he heard a voice telling him to come inside. Once Naruto turned the knob and walked into the room, he saw Gaara sitting at his desk dealing with a big stack of papers.

"Oh, it's you Naruto." He said in shock

"Hey Gaara, I have some papers for you from Tsunade herself." Naruto said, showing him the papers

He walked up to his desk and set them down in front of him.

"Thank you Naruto, tell her I will have these done soon." Gaara said

Naruto nodded and looked around his office in interest. He liked what he saw; he only wished he could be in the same position as Gaara. After all, he wanted to become the Hokage.

"So how have you been Gaara?" he asked

"Fine and you, how has your training been going?" Gaara replied

"I've been doing fine. Pervy Sage has taught me all sorts of cool new Jutsu's and strategies." Naruto said with confidence

Gaara chuckled and looked at the Jinchuriki standing in front of him. He loved the little whiskers on each of his cheeks and his spunky attitude. He loved the way Naruto kept going on and never gave up. He was the reason he was Kazekage. He wanted him, all for himself.

"Hey, can you come here Naruto. I need to ask you something."

He looked to him a little bit confused and intrigued, then asked,

"What do you want to ask me Gaara?"

"You'll see…"

Naruto nodded and walked over to him. Gaara spun his chair to where he was sitting right in front of the blonde idiot.

"First, get on your knees."

"Why?" Naruto asked

"You'll see."

Naruto hesitated a bit but got on his knees anyway.

"Alright… now what do you want to ask me?"

Gaara chuckled, unzipped his pants, and pulled his member out.

"Will you feed my problems by sucking on my dick?"

Naruto immediately jerked his head away and slammed his eyes shut.

"Eww, why the hell do you want me to do that? I'm not gay! Just ask Sai!"

"Because I'm the Kazekage… I can do whatever I want to anyone who's in this village…"

Gaara brutally grabbed Naruto's hair and tugged at it hard, making him face his member again. When he did this, Naruto wouldn't stop complaining about his hair. He was constantly begging and pleading for him to let go because it hurt.

"Suck…" The Kazekage growled, then letting go of his hair

Naruto let a few tears fall from his face, but he took in a deep breath anyway and leaned in closer to his dick, then licking the tip lightly.

"Gross!" He shrieked

"Get used to it…"

Naruto moaned a bit but licked it again, this time he licked the head and the base and then made his way down to his balls, where he gently nipped and licked there too. He moved back up to the head and swirled his tongue around it. He finally decided to engulf the tip and the tip only and suck on it sweetly

Gaara moaned in delight and grabbed Naruto's hair again, then pushing him in further to where the blonde was deep throating him.

"Mmh!"

"M-More!" Gaara commanded, staring down at the Jinchuriki

Naruto let even more tears fall from his face. He didn't want this, he truly didn't. But for some reason, he kept sucking on Gaara's member. He didn't know why but he just did.

The Kazekage finally felt his climax reaching. So he tilted his head up into the air, grunted, and shot his seed deep into Naruto's throat, giving him no warning what's so ever.

Naruto immediately jerked his head away from Gaara's member and began to cough up the cum that was lodged deep into his throat. He could taste the awful aftertaste on his tongue, and it was spreading.

"That was disgusting!" Naruto shouted as he coughed

"Suck it up." Gaara said

He got up and grabbed Naruto by his shoulders, then immediately pushing his stomach up against the wall and pressing his body up against his back, making sure he couldn't move. He then grabbed the rim of his orange pants and pulled them down along with his bright blue boxers.

Naruto gasped as the sheer cold hit his flesh. Gaara liked that. He then slid a few fingers into the blonde's mouth, commanding him to suck.

Naruto whimpered in displeasure, but sucked on the fingers just to get this over with. He knew what he was planning and he was scared.

Once they were slick, Gaara pulled the fingers out and circled his index finger around Naruto's entrance, making him gasp towards the touch. He smirked and managed to push the digit into him. He moaned and Gaara chuckled. Then he began to slowly pull it in and out of the blonde, letting him get used to the feeling of something being thrusted into him.

Naruto curled his fingers tightly into a ball and shut his eyes, then letting his jaw drop slightly to let some drool flow out of his mouth. He had a light blush to his face and tiny tears dropped from his bright blue eyes. He hated the fact that this actually felt good. He didn't want to submit, but he knew he was probably going to later on as this progressed.

Gaara finally shoved a second finger into him, moving them in a scissor like motion to stretch his insides. Once the blonde had gotten used to that, he finally made some space for the third and final finger. Naruto squirmed and panted as he felt it slide into him, then screamed when he felt them hit his prostate.

Gaara knew he was ready. He pulled the finger out as quickly as he could, removed himself of his Kazekage cloak, unzipped his pants, pulled out his member and thrusted it all the way into Naruto with no warning, making his Uke scream bloody murder.

He stayed put in this position to let Naruto get used to his member being inside him. Once he started to squirm, Gaara pulled out of him almost completely and then slammed back into him, hitting his prostate again.

Naruto tightened his fists even tighter than before and grinded his teeth. Gaara smirked and thrusted back into him the same way he did previously, making him scream this time. He smirked again and then started to thrust deep into him really slowly.

Naruto immediately submitted. He was enjoying this too much to hate it. He bucked his hips and moaned in pleasure, then turning his head and looking to Gaara and pleading,

"F-Faster!"

Gaara was shocked when he heard him speak; he even stopped for a moment to fully understand what he said. Once he finally got it, he evilly grinned and pulled out of him, then turning the blonde around and making him rest his stomach on his desk.

"G-Gaara… what are you doing?" Naruto squeaked

He ignored Naruto's question and grabbed his wrists, then tying them together. Then he grabbed his hardened member again and thrusted it back all the way into the blonde.

He screamed when he felt it hit his sweet spot again. He now loved that feeling, he wanted more.

"M-More!" he pleaded

Gaara did as told and hit that same spot over and over again just the way he wanted it, harder, faster, deeper, anything to please him.

After a few minutes of nothing but this, Gaara reached down for Naruto's member and began to pump it, making the pumps match with the amount of times he thrusted into his Uke. The blonde absolutely loved this to death, probably more than he wanted to save Sasuke. He begged and screamed for more and it was given to him. It was given to him so hard and so fast, that he managed to lose all control over himself and come into Gaara's hand and a little bit onto his desk.

He muscles also started to contract around Gaara's member, which started to make him slow down on his thrusts a bit. But soon he gave up, seeing stars flashing in front of his face and nothing but pitch black. Then he grunted and shot his hot seed deep into Naruto's ass.

When he pulled out of him, he untied the blonde and sat down on his chair, then making Naruto sit on his lap. He leaned up to his panting face and kissed him on the lips gently. Naruto immediately returned the kiss, licking at Gaara's lip, wanting more that what he had just received. So he gave it to him by opening his mouth and sliding his tongue into Naruto's moist cavern.

He licked every inch he could get to, making the blonde moan into the kiss and submit. He let Gaara take control of the rest; all he wanted was to be pleased.

When the kiss had finally been broken, they both looked into each other's eyes like they were lovers. Naruto chuckled and said,

"Wow… that was amazing Gaara."

He nodded and quickly gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips.

"Yea…"

Naruto closed his eyes and rested his head onto Gaara's chest.

"I love you Gaara…"

"I love you too… now you have to get out of here before were seen like this."

Naruto looked up to him and nodded in approval. He gave him another quick peck on the lips and got up from his seat and towards his pants. He picked them up and put them on with his boxers and began to walk out towards the door when he suddenly stopped for a moment to clench his ass.

"Oww… my butt hurts!"

Gaara chuckled towards Naruto and replied,

"It will be like that for a while, just take it easy alright?"

Naruto looked to him and smiled, then opened the door and waddled out of the room.


End file.
